El Conquistador de Dragones
by Ozanai
Summary: Nostram poseía a su propia leyenda viviente: El Conquistador de Dragones; aunque no era algo que les hiciera particularmente felices. Esta historia participa en la actividad "Los pequeños de Berk" del foro La Academia de Berk
**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell.**

 **Aviso: Este One-shot forma parte de la actividad "Los pequeños de Berk" del foro La Academia de dragones.**

* * *

 **El Conquistador de Dragones**

Nostram, un pequeño pueblo del archipiélago devastación, se ocultaba en el espesor de sus bosques; siendo fundado en el corazón de la isla, poseía a su propia leyenda viviente; aunque no era algo que les hiciera particularmente felices, solían contar la historia para inspirar y aterrar a los enemigos e, incluso, algún pequeño vikingo extraviado en su deber para con el pueblo.

Los habitantes de Nostram eran en su mayoría de estatura baja, con rostros severos y modos toscos; una gran parte de la población compartía similitudes en sus rasgos, con el cabello negro y los ojos apagados. Nostram, pese a su ubicación y hermosos alrededores, no era el mejor lugar para vivir, no con un centenar de dragones escupiendo fuego a diestra y siniestras.  
Las constantes batallas contra los dragones habían forjado el carácter hostil de los vikingos de Nostram.

Aún en un pueblo no tan inmenso como lo es Nostram, los habitantes tenían varias ocupaciones a elegir. Los guerreros entrenaban fieramente, dedicándose a la vigilancia y protección de la isla entera y apoyando en ocasiones en la tala de árboles; los carpinteros talando y martillando, arreglando y construyendo casas y muebles, los pescadores embarcándose en la aventura marítima para conseguir los mejores peses de los alrededores, o los herreros, que eran respetados por su labor, siendo el clan Bludvist el mejor de Nostram.

Martha Bludvist no era originaria de Nostram, ella había llegado al pueblo como mercancía de unos piratas, siendo comprada por el viejo herrero del pueblo, Nilam Bludvist. Aquel hombre viejo y de aspecto severo, le dio cobijo en su techo, instruyéndola en el arte de la herrería.

El viejo Nilam adoptó como una hija a Martha, quien fue apartada de su familia salvajemente. La joven de rasgos y modos suaves cautivó al anciano, quien se encontraba herido por la partida de su único hijo, Erick Bludvist.  
Los vikingos más fieros partieron en una desesperada cruzada contra los dragones, llevándose consigo a algunos de los mejores herreros del pueblo, su único hijo incluido. Varias lunas habían pasado desde su partida, la esperanza comenzaba a desaparecer en los habitantes.

•••

Las llamas forman enormes muros de fuego impenetrable, asfixiando a los habitantes de Nostram.  
Los dragones sobrevolaban el pueblo, atacando y lazando llamaradas de ácido y fuego, destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Los vikingos guerreros protegían todo lo que podían con sus escudos a la par que blandían sus espadas, flechas y redes eran arrojadas de todas partes.  
Las casas, los soportes, absolutamente todo era consumido por las llamas. Drago observó con tristeza la devastación que había caído sobre su hogar. Llamó con desesperación a sus padres, tratando de hacerse oír entre los gritos de la multitud.  
Corrió con dirección al este, buscando la manera de alejarse del pueblo. Atravesó el muro de fuego que se alzaba imponente entre los árboles, sintiendo el alma arder al llegar al otro lado del bosque, corriendo sin parar hasta la cueva que fungía de forja para su familia desde hacía años.

― ¡Mamá! ―gritó al entrar en la cueva.

Drago sintió que caía en un abismo de desesperación. Las mesas y armas regadas por el suelo, las maderas que separaban espacios derrumbadas y destrozadas, pero nunca Drago experimentó tanta ansiedad y desasosiego que el que sintió al ver a su madre debajo de la madera. La mirada perdido y el rostro salpicado de sangre era el último recuerdo que tenía de ella.  
Tomó una lanza del suelo para luego dirigirse a la salida, encontrándose con un enorme dragón en ésta. Drago emitió un rugido desde lo profundo de su corazón y lanzó su arma.

Esa noche Drago obtuvo la resolución de dominar a los dragones, el precio fue su hogar, su padre, su brazo y su madre.

•••

Martha observaba con fascinación a su pequeño hijo, Drago. El pequño de tres años jugaba con el mazo que su esposo le había obsequiado. Drago, con sus ligeramente regordetes bracitos y piernitas, y sus tiernos rizos negros, era la adoración de sus padres, especialmente de Martha, su madre, quien solía tararearle canciones vikingas durante la noche, y en ocasiones mientras recolectaban materiales a lo largo de la isla. El inmensurable amor que le profesaba a su hijo, era bien correspondido por Drago; el pequeño corría a su encuentro en cuanto la veía acercarse a la forja, abandonando la sombra de la que la cueva le proveía.  
La mirada cálida y amorosa de Martha era un completo contraste con la que solían adornar los rostros de las vikingas de Nostram.

―Drago ―llamó Martha saliendo de la cueva para buscar a su hijo.  
Avanzó un poco entre los árboles, cuando escuchó la inconfundible risa de Drago.  
―¡Hijo! ―exclamó horrorizada al ver a una cría de dragón tan cerca él.  
La carcajada que soltó Drago tas recibir una cariñosa lamida en su redonda mejilla la hizo detenerse en seco. Al admirar aquella escena, humano y dragón conviviendo amistosamente, Martha lo supo, Drago estaba destinado a grandes cosas, su futuro estaba intrínsecamente entrelazado con los dragones.

•••

Erick Bludvist arribó a Nostram unas semanas después de la llegada de Martha, quedando prendada de ella en cuanto la vio. Erick no era fornido, ni poseía la misma ferocidad que caracterizaba a los vikingos guerreros que la cortejaban, sin embargo Martha contrajo nupcias con Erick, para descontento de algunos habitantes del pueblo.

Algunas lunas después, los Bludvist anunciaron la espera de su primogénito. Desgraciadamente el anciano Nilam no llegó a ser conocedor de esta noticia, pero sí logró ver a su hijo a lado de Martha, a quien consideró como su hija.

La noche en que Martha inició labor de parto fue fría y oscura, el cielo relampagueaba y la lluvia arreciaba fuertemente, por lo que Erick llevó a su esposa al lugar más seguro de la isla, su fragua. Llamó a la curandera para que asistiera a Martha durante el parto.  
Nostram recordaba esa noche como la más tormentosa. Durante uno de los peores ataques de dragones, en la profundidad de la isla, nació Drago Bludvist, el conquistador de dragones.

* * *

Bueno, este es el resultado de lo que imaginé sería, a grandes rasgos, la infancia de Drago.  
Espero les haya gustado.  
Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia y demás, es muy bienvenido.  
Gracias por leer.  
Saludos.


End file.
